


Grief

by StrawberryStories



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Sad Clarke, Short One Shot, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryStories/pseuds/StrawberryStories
Summary: Only few minutes after Clarke Griffin heared the worst news - she found herself having a peaceful moment in the arms of a stranger.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I'm posting! Ha..  
> This is an au I wrote last year, I know it's kind of weird and maybe it's not really matches the cannon verse, but it's something I had in my mind^^ sorry for english mistakes, it's not my first language.

  
"They are going to float your dad."  
She heard those words coming out of her mom's mouth and then her experession went from worried and confused, to _blank_.

Her mom was concered for a second, it was the first time her daughter looked at her with such a poker face, it was the first time she couldn't read her.

  
"I tried to talk with Jaha, we can't do anything about it, I'm sorry, Clarke.."Abby Griffin walked towards her daughter and tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me." She replied to her actions.

"Clarke.."

  
"I said don't touch me!" There were tears in her daughter's eyes,she looked broken, and tired, from everything that was going on, And especially tired from looking for comfort in a place she could've never found it.  
So she ran away from the room, ignoring her mom's voice calling for her to come back.

* * *

  
Clarke he ran until she was out of breath, and she had no idea where she was. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to walk around.  
This area was quite, all the rooms were closed. It looked like a place where everyone minded their own business.  
Clarke thought it probably was the most secretive area on the ark, until she saw that one of the doors was open, but still, there was no voice coming out of this room.  
She walked closer and almost fell as she saw that someone was standing inside, just staring at the _floor_.

  
A tall, young man, with a blank face almost like she had earlier. His curls were messy and they fell all around his face, she could've swear she saw a tear coming out of his eye but it felt like a lifeless one, without any feelings, like he lost all of them.

  
The room was _quite_ , too quite for a young man like him.

  
"It's empty." clarke whispered at him, half joking. She excpected a replay from the boy but he said nothing, he faced her and her blue eyes locked with his dark brown eyes, trying to say something without any voice.

  
He turned his head back to look at the room before he showed any sort of feelings.

  
"Who did they float?" Clarke asked, walking closer to the door. She knew.

He signed.

  
"My mom, and they took my sister."

  
He had a sister. And it was illegal on the ark to have more than one child.  
This boy looked broken to her, more than she thought he would he, was this _his fault_ that they found out about his sister? There was no way, this pair of good eyes showed nothing but someone with pure intentions, that just lost everything he cares about.  
Clarke was good at reading people, almost too good.

  
"They're going to float my dad tomorrow." She said, and he faced her again.

She walked into the room and stood next to him.

  
"This place really is _empty_." She said again.

  
"I deserve this." he replied.

  
"No you don't." 

  
"You don't even know me, okay?" He raised his voice, but just a little.

  
"And you don't know me too, Okay? How dare you to blame yourself when you doesn't know how it feels. You don't have the right to! It's my fault. Everything was my fault, I shouldn't have opened my stupid mouth, I should've been quite even if it means that nobody will live because of it, because I would die with my father, you don't know how hard is it to stand and be unable to do nothing about it!" Clarke sobbed, without noticing what she was saying.

And then realized she was yelling her feeling at a complete _stranger_ , who stared at her in shock.

  
She was about to apologize and ran away, hoping to never see him again. She planned how the _hell_ to do so. Until she suddenly felt pair of arms being wrapped around her, pulling her close and letting her release her feeling.

  
This stranger was embracing her, which was just what they both needed.

  
"I'm s-sorry." She sobbed.

  
"That's okay. I hate this reality too." He said.

  
She felt safe in his arms, it was like their souls were connected, like they were meant  to meet ,she didn't even know his name, and yet she held him close to her.

  
"I'm Clarke." She whispered, and kept sobbing into his shoulder. 

He was busy at watching her golden locks than answering her, her hair was beautiful, almost like her eyes.

  
"You're not going to tell me your name?" She said, half laughing.

  
He smiled, first time this week.

  
"It's Bellamy."


End file.
